Incorrecto
by Endless21
Summary: Habían pasado años desde que ella se sintió así por su co-estrella. Pero por desgracia los sentimientos habían vuelto. Y él tenía una novia. Y ella tenía un novio. RAURA.
1. Chapter 1

Ella no tenía derecho a sentirse así. Era confuso, desesperante y claramente incorrecto. Pero no lo podía evitar, en noches especiales cómo esta, donde sólo son ellos dos y sus verdaderos amigos, que se pregunta porque siempre no podía ser así. Sólo ellos.

Sin embargo, ya no era posible. Austin & Ally había llegado a su fin y los días de pasar horas y horas juntos, habían terminado. Debían avanzar, crecer e inevitablemente separar sus caminos.

Dolía. Pero habían prometido verse y mantenerse en contacto el máximo de tiempo posible. Ella realmente esperaba que pudieran cumplir su promesa.

Pero cómo irónico que sonaba, ni siquiera se había podido despedir correctamente de él. A penas había terminado el livestream él se excusó en que tenía otro compromiso y se fue.

Probablemente para ir a ver a su novia.

Su alta, hermosa, hípster Courtney.

Sentía un nudo en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en ellos.

Juntos.

Habían pasado años desde que ella se sintió así por su co-estrella. Pero por desgracia los sentimientos habían vuelto.

Y él tenía una novia.

Y ella tenía un novio.

" _¿Estás bien Laura?",_ Raini le preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos. Paley Live había terminado hace un rato y luego de compartir y fotografiarse con algunos fans ahora estaban caminando juntas saliendo del lugar para dirigirse a sus hogares. Laura se aclaró la garganta y sonrió levemente.

" _Sí, es sólo que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que los voy a extrañar",_ respondió con tristeza. Raini se detuvo y la miró.

" _Lo sé. Todavía es tan irreal… pero siempre nos tendremos la una a la otra. Mejores amigas ¿recuerdas?",_ intentó animarla. Laura le sonrió y la abrazó.

" _Mejores amigas. Sé que nos tendremos una a la otra siempre y no puedo ser más feliz por eso",_ ella le dijo con emoción abrazándola con aun más fuerza.

" _Presiento que hay algo más que te tiene preocupada",_ su amiga afirmó mientras deshacía su abrazo.

" _No hay nada más, lo prometo"_ , le aseguró con su mejor sonrisa.

" _Está bien ¿Nos veremos pronto cierto?",_ Raini le preguntó esperanzada.

" _Por supuesto_ –prometió– _te quiero"_

" _Yo también te quiero. Adiós",_ se despidió finalmente su mejor amiga.

" _Adiós",_ le sonrió cálidamente.

" _¿Estás lista para ir a casa?",_ su mamá le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella junto con su papá.

" _Sí",_ respondió brevemente.

Una vez que llegaron a casa, cenaron en familia aprovechando que Vanessa también estaba en casa. Luego de conversar sobre lo divertido que estuvo la noche, ella se dirigió a su habitación para por fin poder descansar. Se recostó en su cama y revisó su viejo celular con tapa. Tenía llamadas perdidas de su novio. Seguro debe estar preocupado así que lo llamó inmediatamente.

" _Hey, lo siento por no contestar. Estaba cenando y ya sabes la regla de no celulares en la mesa_ ", ella le dijo una vez que él contestó. Escuchó una risita al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

" _Está bien mi amor, sólo quería saber cómo te fue en tu evento. Lamento no haber ido pero ya sabes la Universidad no me da tiempo",_ él se disculpó.

Sí tan sólo supiera como se sentía gracias a lo sucedido en el evento, la que debería disculparse sería ella.

" _Fue divertido, ya sabes con los chicos siempre me la paso muy bien. Y no te preocupes, yo entiendo que no hayas podido ir",_ ella lo tranquilizó.

De hecho estaba casi agradecida de que no hubiera asistido, si la hubiera visto posando junto a Ross de la forma en que lo hicieron, podía asegurar que las cosas no hubieran terminado muy bien.

" _Me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo, te extraño",_ él dijo con tristeza.

" _Sé que estamos ocupados pero tendremos el fin de semana para nosotros"_ , ella intentó animarlo.

" _El sábado iremos a Wango Tango y estarás ocupada",_ se quejó.

" _Andrew sólo firmaré algunos autógrafos, haré un par de entrevistas y luego tendremos toda la tarde para disfrutar"_

" _Prométeme que veremos a Kanye West",_ él le pidió con voz infantil haciéndola sonreír.

" _Lo prometo. Además podremos verlo de muy cerca, beneficios de ser Laura Marano",_ ella le dijo bromeando en un tono arrogante.

" _Olvidaba que mi novia es la famosa Laura Marano ¿cómo llegué a ser tan afortunado?",_ él bromeó también.

" _Oh basta",_ ella rio.

" _Okey, ahora dejaré que descanses y yo continuaré con mi estudio"_

" _Está bien, no te duermas tan tarde"_

" _Haré lo posible. Buenas noches mi amor, te amo"_ , se despidió cariñosamente.

" _También yo. Buenas noches",_ ella dijo finalmente y cortó.

Suspiró pesadamente y hundió su rostro en la almohada.

Ella amaba a su novio. Ella era realmente feliz con él.

No podía dejar que sentimientos viejos arruinaran todo lo que había logrado construir.

" _Mamá me contó que te hicieron la pregunta incómoda en pleno livestream",_ la voz de su hermana resonó en su habitación repentinamente. Laura se sentó en su cama y la miró.

" _Sí, pero inesperadamente no fue tan incómodo, con Ross logramos dar una buena respuesta",_ ella le contó. Su hermana se sentó a su lado.

" _Realmente me molesta que siempre te pregunten por eso"_

Laura suspiró.

" _Ya estoy acostumbrada"_

" _No entiendo como Ross siempre se lo toma tan a la ligera. Te aseguro que de todos, él es el que más adora Raura"_ , su hermana dijo en un tono molesto.

" _¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Y por qué te molesta tanto?"_ , ella le preguntó confundida.

" _Laura vamos, somos hermanas, te conozco más que nadie. Sé lo que él te hizo, sé lo mucho que te costó superarlo y ahora tú tienes novio e incluso él tiene novia y aun así no deja de alimentar toda esa cosa de Raura",_ Vanessa respondió duramente.

" _Él no alimenta nada y sobre lo otro, quedó en el pasado Ness. Ross y yo somos amigos pase lo que pase"_ , lo defendió.

" _Te gusta sufrir",_ su hermana aseguró.

" _Yo no sufro y deberías saberlo ¿cuándo me has visto triste?"_ , Laura le preguntó con una sonrisa.

" _A mí no me engañas con esa sonrisa falsa"_. Laura se sintió acorralada por su hermana.

" _¿Por favor olvidémonos del tema? No me hace bien hablar de esto",_ le suplicó.

" _¡Por fin sinceridad! Está bien… sólo quiero que sepas que puedes contarme lo que sea"_ , Vanessa le dijo acariciando su mano.

" _Gracias",_ Laura le sonrió levemente. Su hermana se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

" _Y aunque no lo creas aprecio mucho a Ross… pero eso que hace contigo no es justo",_ dijo finalmente antes de irse.

Laura se quedó pensando ¿tan obvio era lo que sentía por Ross?

Ella podría jurar que había estado haciendo bien su trabajo en ocultarlo. Aunque técnicamente ella creía que esos sentimientos habían desaparecido.

Su hermana era una persona muy observadora y profunda. Y obviamente la conocía de toda la vida. Se intentó tranquilizar a sí misma. Vanessa era la única que podía notar todo.

Y cómo asertiva que era, ella tenía razón. Lo que le hacía Ross no era justo.

Todo había comenzado hace cuatro años atrás.

Desde un principio que su química había sido potente e innegable y su amistad fluyó naturalmente. Ambos tenían 14 años, eran adolescentes y prometieron no salir entre ellos mientras fueran compañeros para así prevenir arruinar su amistad.

En aquel tiempo que tenía sentido.

Luego el tiempo pasó y a sus 16 años todos comenzaron a notar que había claramente algo más que una amistad entre ellos. Así cómo Austin & Ally, todo cambió repentinamente, los abrazos eran cada vez más apretados, las miradas cada vez más llenas de amor, más horas juntos conversando sobre todo y nada, más peleas tontas con el clásico coqueteo.

Sus fans crearon Raura y ella inocentemente no sabía que significaba. Buscó y creyó que eran fervientemente que trataba sobre unas montañas en Perú.

Cuando le contó a Ross, él se rio de ella sin parar. Le aclaró que Raura era su nombre de pareja. Ambos concordaron en que era un lindo nombre y les parecía fascinante que ahora eran como esas parejas famosas donde sus fans los quieren juntos en la vida real.

Ellos se amaban.

El sentimiento era claramente mutuo y cualquier persona a su alrededor podía asegurarlo. Pero estaba aquella promesa.

Y estaba el miedo también.

Así que ambos mantuvieron la amistad por el bien de Austin & Ally.

Sin decir nada, Laura creyó tener este acuerdo mutuo con él de que una vez que el show terminara podrían salir tranquilamente. Ella no tenía apuros y por él, ella hubiera esperado la vida entera.

Sin embargo, las cosas dieron un vuelco cuando Ross comenzó a grabar "Teen Beach Movie".

Él cambió.

Se reencontró con la chica que le dio su primer beso y anduvo como un loco detrás de ella. Morgan era una chica mayor, con experiencia. Todo lo que ella no era.

Corazón roto al instante.

Pero no fue sólo eso. Disney empeñado en que la película tuviera gran éxito, hizo lo posible para que Ross y Maia, su co-estrella, se vieran como una pareja.

Nació Raia y toda la supuesta rivalidad comenzó.

Laura nunca odio a Maia y aunque lo hubiera querido tampoco hubiera sido posible. Ella era de esas personas incapaces de odiar.

Además la chica no tenía la culpa de que los obligaran a parecer algo que no eran. Maia tenía su novio y cuando la conoció se hicieron amigas automáticamente.

Que ellos tuvieran que fingir algo más que una amistad no fue el problema.

Laura nunca olvidaría aquella entrevista en que Ross dijo que prefería a Maia antes que a ella. Está bien, él estaba promocionando la película pero no tenía por qué elegir.

Le dolió escucharlo.

Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que ella debía cambiar también.

No podía continuar así. Tenía un show él cual amaba con todo su corazón y no lo arriesgaría por tener sentimientos por su co-estrella. Además entre la escuela y "Austin & Ally" que tampoco tenía tiempo para drama de chicos.

Decidió concentrarse en lo importante.

Y lo logró.

Ni supo cómo, pero logró verlo sólo como un amigo. O más cercano a un amigo o lo que sea.

Lo importante era que pudo terminar la escuela con honores, "Austin & Ally" jamás peligró y ahora tenía un novio que le hacía feliz y la amaba.

Todo era perfecto.

A quién quería engañar, nada era perfecto. Nada puede serlo en realidad.

Ross siempre lograba de alguna u otra forma hacer asomar sus antiguos sentimientos por él.

Cómo por ejemplo, cuando le sugirió que Austin y Ally debían besarse. Ella por supuesto que pudo negarse, pero el negarse sólo haría más evidente las cosas. Se suponía que ella no sentía nada por él. Y esa fue la excusa para aceptar todas las otras veces que tuvo que besarlo.

O cómo cuando él le decía Adorkable.

O cómo cuando él interrumpía sus entrevistas, haciéndolo "como su cosa".

O cómo en cada entrevista que le preguntaban por Raura decía que "uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar", alimentando Raura cómo le había dicho Vanessa.

Laura ya era experta en desviar el tema y evitar responder la pregunta. Sobre todo desde que tenía un novio, se había vuelto incómodo.

Y fue hoy en el livestream cuando le habían preguntado por primera vez a los dos al mismo tiempo, con él sentado a su lado, que ahora ella era un desastre.

El literalmente vitoreó el nombre de Raura y rio cómo cuando ella le contó que eran unas montañas en Perú. La interrumpió para aclararle que Raura eran ella y él, impidiéndole evitar el tema. Y finalmente, dijo que ellos eran tan cercanos que eso no cambiaría su relación en lo absoluto. Ella podía asegurar que tuvo una sonrisa tonta pegada en su cara con dijo esas palabras.

Y no era justo.

No era justo que él dijera eso.

No era justo que le hiciera sentir nuevamente cosas por él.

No era justo porque ambos estaban en una relación.

Y en lo último estaba la pieza clave de todo esto.

Ellos eran felices en sus relaciones.

Lo que ella sentía, era solo un viejo sentimiento de adolescente y ella había crecido.

Ross siempre sería su amigo y eso era lo importante.

Debía volver a convencerse de eso.

* * *

 **Sé que debo actualizar "Impredecible" pero cómo siempre no podía sacarme esto de mi cabeza y necesitaba escribirlo. Tiene algunas ideas sugeridas por una lectora (Ili) y en realidad un poco de todo.**

 **Realmente no sé si lo que escribí tiene sentido. O si lo continuaré o no.**

 **Necesito su opinión.**


	2. Aviso continuación

**Muchas gracias por su comentarios :D**

 **Okey chicas así que estoy decidiendo continuar con esto pero realmente necesito su apoyo y retroalimentación. Se me ocurrió seguir con este fic pero realmente no sé cómo va a continuar o terminar. Quiero ir escribiéndolo según las cosas que vayan pasando en la realidad. Y recordando por supuesto cosas Raura del pasado. ¿Qué les parece?**

 **Así yo puedo ir descargando mi frustración Raura por aquí hahahah**

 **El próximo capítulo lo escribiré lo más probable este fin de semana.**

 **Otra cosa es que me ocurrió algo que me sorprendió demasiado.**

 **Les cuento, yo estaba tranquilamente revisando mi Facebook (donde lo único que tengo del fandom son dos páginas que sigo, nadie de mis cercanos sabe que escribo, fangirleo por twitter hahah) anyway, cuando de pronto vi que una de esas páginas llamada "Yo amo a Laura Marano", publicó que leyeran mis historias. WHATTTTT la chica tiene como 8 mil seguidores, primero entré en pánico y le conté a mis amigas que tengo en el fandom porque nunca pensé que tanta gente leyera mis historias y me da vergüenza hahahah pero luego me calme y la verdad es que uno escribe para que la gente se entretenga y sufra y ría con uno, así que no hay que avergonzarse, así que Ailim ¡gracias!**

 **Les recuerdo que para comentar no es necesario hacerse una cuenta.**

 **Y eso.**

 **Ellen hace un momento subió una foto Raura a su Instagram y ya se me están ocurriendo ideas para escribir hahahha y estoy felizzzzzzz.**

 **¡Una abrazo!**

 **Keey :)**


	3. Chapter 2

" _ **And in the end, we were all just humans… drunk on the idea that love, only love, could heal our brokenness"**_ _(Y al final, somos sólo humanos… embriagados en la idea de que el amor, solo el amor, podría sanar nuestro quebranto)_

…

Wango Tango era una locura, literalmente. Ross se bajó del escenario junto con los chicos luego de presentar a una banda. Volvió a reunirse con Courtney, su novia. Él y sus hermanos habían asistido con sus parejas, menos Rocky. Había roto con Alexa y ahora era el nuevo soltero de R5.

Los días de soltero para Ross se habían acabado. Todavía le era incómodo esto de comenzar hacer pública su relación pero era sólo cosa de tiempo para que todo el mundo se enterara. Además Rydel ya había hecho el trabajo de confirmar su relación hace unos pocos días atrás invitando a Courtney a su fiesta del té.

Así que no había razón para ocultarlo más. Y se convenció a si mismo que merecía comenzar a tener una relación normal.

Una relación normal, repitió en su cabeza.

No una relación anormal, inestable, infantil, frustrante y claramente inexistente en la cual estaba atrapado desde hace años.

Golpeó su cabeza mentalmente. Ni siquiera debería estar pensando en eso mientras está abrazado a su novia.

Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo.

Lo que sentía y tenía con Laura era algo que por mucho que él deseara olvidar, le era imposible. Cuando estaba junto a ella se olvidaba de todo el mundo.

Hace unos días cuando Paley Fest había terminado, se fue sin despedirse de ella. Las ganas de besarla y mandar todo al diablo eran demasiado fuertes. Había estado tan cercano a ella, se habían reído cómodamente, se fotografiaron juntos, abrazados y todo e incluso le preguntaron por Raura y ella no desvió el tema.

Más bien, él no se lo permitió.

Pero eso no era relevante.

Lo relevante era que habían logrado dar una buena respuesta para sus fans. Tenía claro que estaba mal dar esperanzas mientras tenía una novia pero cómo ya lo había dicho, que no lo podía evitar.

De pronto necesitaba verla.

En persona.

Necesitaba estar seguro de lo que estaba haciendo en este instante era lo correcto. Necesitaba tenerla frente a frente y reafirmarse que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Una última oportunidad.

Debía encontrar alguna excusa para salir del lugar en cual se encontraba sin que su novia notara sus intenciones.

" _Hey… le prometí a Rocky pasar el rato sólo con él, ya sabes desde que es el único soltero es incómodo estar entre nosotros todo el tiempo",_ él le dijo casualmente a su novia.

" _Uhmm está bien… yo me quedo con las chicas",_ ella murmuró con decepción. Se sintió tan culpable de mentirle pero era algo que necesitaba hacer.

" _Sólo será un momento, volveré pronto",_ él le dijo abrazándola más fuerte.

" _¿Lo prometes?",_ ella le preguntó haciendo un puchero.

" _Lo prometo",_ le sonrió y besó su mejilla. Más culpabilidad.

Ross caminó hacia donde su hermano se encontraba.

" _Necesito tu ayuda"_

" _¿Mi ayuda?",_ Rocky le preguntó sorprendido.

" _Sí, necesito que me acompañes",_ Ross le respondió en un susurro.

" _¿Dónde?",_ su hermano preguntó curioso.

" _Sólo vamos",_ exigió caminado lejos. Rocky no hizo más preguntas y lo siguió. Cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos volvió a preguntar.

" _¿Puedes explicarme que está pasando?"_

" _Necesito ver a Laura",_ respondió casualmente intentando ocultar su nerviosismo mientras continuaba con su camino.

" _Wow ¿estás bromeando?",_ Rocky le cuestionó estupefacto.

" _No"_

" _Tú sí que estás loco, tu novia está a unos metros de acá",_ su hermano le dijo incrédulo.

" _Lo sé, no me lo repitas. Pero créeme que necesito hacer esto",_ Ross le explicó.

" _¿Qué estás planeando?"_

" _Rocky no lo sé, sólo estoy siguiendo un impulso o lo que sea que estoy sintiendo",_ le respondió. Rocky se encogió de hombros.

 _"Okey, es tú decisión. Creo que ella está ahí arriba en el sector vip"._

Ross asintió y subieron las escaleras para llegar hasta donde se suponía que estaría Laura. Cuando por fin llegó comenzó a buscarla entre la gente pero no la veía por ningún lado hasta que divisó a alguien familiar.

Pero no era ella.

Era Andrew, su novio. Él cual notó de inmediato su presencia. Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado, por supuesto que ella estaría acá con él. ¡Estúpido, estúpido! Se reprendió mentalmente.

" _Hey Ross",_ Andrew lo saludó.

" _Hola",_ Ross saludó y se acercaron hacia donde estaba él.

" _Soy Andrew, el novio de Laura"_ , el chico se presentó a su hermano. Ross sintió un fuego por dentro al escucharlo. Que ya lo sabía, todo el mundo lo sabía. No tenía por qué repetirlo.

" _Soy Rocky, pero ya nos habíamos conocido, fuiste con Laura a uno de nuestros conciertos",_ su hermano le aclaró. Ross sonrió por dentro en agradecimiento, jamás olvidaría al concierto que Laura llevó a su noviecito.

R5LAHang fue inolvidable.

Laura cantando y bailando sus canciones. Ignorando por completo a su novio y sus amigos. Podría asegurar que para Andrew también fue inolvidable.

" _¡Oh claro! Lo había olvidado. Lo siento_ ", Andrew se disculpó. _Hipócrita,_ Ross pensó. Se quedó en silencio.

" _¿Y Laura dónde está?",_ Rocky le preguntó al ver que Ross no decía nada.

" _Fue al baño, ya debe estar por volve_ r", respondió y volvió a mirar hacia abajo al escenario donde Sia estaba cantando. Ross y Rocky hicieron lo mismo, el ambiente en este instante no era el mejor.

Mientras sonaba 'Elastic Heart' de fondo Ross no podía dejar de pensar en que había sido una mala idea venir hasta aquí. Lo peor, es que lo sabía desde un principio. Todavía estaba a tiempo de huir de aquí.

" _¡Ross!",_ exclamó una alegre voz.

Era tarde para huir.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarla y quedo asombrado en lo hermosa que se veía. Hermosa y sexy. _¡Maldición!_ pensó. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan sexy? Llevaba un traje negro ceñido a su cuerpo resaltando sus curvas y con la espalda descubierta. Rocky lo golpeó con el codo y él reaccionó.

" _Hola Laura",_ la saludó todavía estupefacto y no tan animado como ella.

" _Hey Marano",_ Rocky la saludó también.

" _Hola Rocky ¿cómo estás?",_ ella lo saludó con una sonrisa.

" _Bien aquí disfrutando de la música ¿Cómo ha ido 'Wango Tango'?",_ Rocky le preguntó devuelta.

" _Demasiado genial, estuve firmando autógrafos esta mañana, algunas entrevistas y ahora estoy libre para disfrutar también de la música ¿qué mejor?",_ ella respondió alegre cómo siempre.

" _Tú tienes una paciencia de oro",_ Ross murmuró. Ella rio.

" _Tú también la tienes cuando quieres",_ Laura le recordó mirándolo a los ojos y Ross sintió que su estómago se apretó.

" _Mi amor toma tu chaqueta",_ Andrew los interrumpió entregándole a Laura su chaqueta de cuero negra.

" _Oh gracias, lo había olvidado",_ ella le dijo tomándola y poniéndosela. Ella se acercó un poco más a Ross.

" _Ha estado hiperventilando todo el día por cómo me veo, lo único que quiere es que me cubra",_ Laura murmuró en su oído derecho haciendo que Ross se estremeciera. No podía culpar al pobre chico. Si estuviera en su lugar que no la habría dejado salir así. Okey, estaba exagerando pero hubiera hiperventilado al igual que él.

" _Te ves bien",_ Ross logró decir.

" _Así que… ¿viniste acompañado?",_ Laura le preguntó expectante. Él se cruzó de brazos y puso su mano derecha en su boca. ¿Cómo debía responder a eso? ¿Debía decirle que vino con su novia? Se suponía que él venía aquí aclararse y asegurarse de que debía seguir adelante y olvidarla. Andrew estaba a una distancia muy pequeña de ellos y estaba mirándolos disimuladamente, agradecía que la música estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para impedirle escucharlos.

" _Sí… vine con Court",_ él le respondió brevemente. Este era el momento para ver su reacción. Notó que por un momento su sonrisa vaciló pero volvió a su estado normal en cosa de segundos. Laura puso su mano derecha en su hombro y se acercó más a su oído para que la escuchara. Él volvió a mirar hacia el frente evitando encontrarse con sus ojos y mantenerse serio.

" _Sabes… me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien como tú_ –ella dijo y él se mantuvo sin dirigirle la mirada _– y que te haga feliz… ¿por qué te hace feliz cierto?",_ ella le preguntó.

Ross se volvió a mirarla.

Sintió como su corazón se hundió con su pregunta.

Ella se preocupaba por él pero como amigos. Había sido tan tonto al venir hasta acá en busca de una respuesta que de un comienzo debió suponer que no encontraría. Porque ya la había tenido desde hace tiempo. Desde el momento en que ella ya no lo miraba cómo solía hacerlo, desde el momento en que ella apareció con un novio.

" _Sí, me hace feliz y creo que debería ir donde ella ahora. Seguro debe preguntarse dónde estoy_ –él le respondió deshaciendo su agarre– _¿vamos Rocky?",_ le preguntó a su hermano.

" _Claro, adiós chicos",_ Rocky se despidió.

" _Nos vemos pronto Laura. Adiós Andrew",_ Ross dijo despidiéndose de los dos y caminó lejos junto a su hermano.

No podía creer lo que había acabado de hacer. Sí que había hecho el ridículo antes pero ahora había superado cualquier situación anterior. Tenía vergüenza y estaba agradecido que fuera Rocky quién lo estaba acompañando. Por supuesto que era un desubicado a veces con sus comentarios y sus bromas pesadas pero cuando se trataba de cosas importantes, él siempre se mantenía discreto.

" _¿Te doy un consejo?",_ Rocky le dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

" _Dime"_

" _Sigue tu vida hermano, tienes una buena chica a tu lado y es un nuevo comienzo. Sé lo mucho que quieres a Laura pero ella ya eligió… es hora de que continúes",_ su hermano lo aconsejó.

" _Lo sé… lo sé",_ Ross murmuró con resignación.

Se dirigieron hacia donde estaban todos. Divisó a su novia de espaldas mientras conversaba con Rydel y Savannah.

" _¡Hemos vuelto!",_ Rocky exclamó cuando llegaron. Courtney se dio la vuelta y su rostro se iluminó cuando lo vio. Se acercó y lo abrazó.

" _¡Llegaste! Ya te estaba extrañando",_ ella le dijo tiernamente con una sonrisa.

" _¿Dónde estaban?",_ Rydel preguntó curiosa. Rocky miró a Ross esperando que él respondiera.

" _Dimos una vuelta por el vip, nos encontramos con Laura",_ Ross respondió intentando sonar lo más casual posible. La sonrisa de Courtney se borró inmediatamente.

" _¿En serio? Extraño a esa chica, ojalá encontrármela más tarde"_ , Rydel comentó.

" _¿Dónde están Riker y Ell?",_ Rocky preguntó.

" _Fueron a dar una vuelta también…_ –Rydel respondió– _¡ahí vienen!",_ ella exclamó apuntando a su novio y su hermano que venían hacia ellos.

Continuaron viendo el show de Sia juntos. Courtney estaba un poco distante y él sabía que era por Laura. Se sentía muy culpable por haberla dejado y haber ido donde Laura. Podría ser sincero y decirle la verdad pero Ross sabía que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Y él la necesitaba ahora más que nunca. Estaba siendo egoísta y lo sabía, pero él estaba aprendiendo a quererla y se llevaban muy bien, y además era hermosa.

No arruinaría esto.

Cuando finalizó el show de Sia, todos se dirigirían al escenario principal donde Kanye West estaría actuando. Ross detuvo a Courtney.

" _¿Podemos hablar?",_ le preguntó tomando su mano.

" _¿Aquí?",_ ella le preguntó sorprendida. La gente se había ido hacia el otro escenario y que ahora estaban quedando sólo ellos.

" _Sí, no me importa si nos ven",_ Ross le respondió.

" _Yo también necesito hablar con Vanni, ustedes sigan, ya los alcanzamos",_ Riker le dijo a Rydel, Ell y Rocky. Ellos asintieron y se fueron dejándolos solos.

Riker y Savannah se apartaron a una pequeña distancia de ellos, podría asegurar que tenían algún drama por comentarios hacia ella. Él prefería mantenerse al margen de ese drama.

Ross agradeció que Courtney tuviera el autoestima demasiado alto como para no tomar en cuenta los malos comentarios y también que no le reprochara cómo eran sus fans de sobreprotectoras con él.

Pero había algo que él sabía que le molestaba y eso tenía que ver con Laura y Raura por supuesto.

" _¿Sabes que sólo somos amigos cierto?",_ él le preguntó mirándola a los ojos. No era una mentira.

" _Te fuiste para ir a verla",_ ella le dijo con decepción. Había sido atrapado.

" _No respondiste mi pregunta",_ él insistió evitando tener que responder a sus palabras.

" _¿Cómo lo voy a saber Ross? Lo único que veo son cosas que los unen… tú me dices que son sólo amigos pero todo el mundo, incluso yo puedo notar que hay o hubo algo más_ ", ella le reclamó con tristeza. Él quería borrar esa tristeza de su rostro, sólo lo hacía sentir más culpable.

" _Yo estoy contigo y eso es lo que importa ¿no eres tú la que siempre me ha dicho que debemos vivir del presente, no pensar en el pasado ni el futuro?_ – ella se quedó en silencio, él se acercó y la abrazó– _tú eres mi presente",_ él le dijo besándola y abrazándola haciéndola sonreír. Ella intentó resistirse pero al final terminó besándolo igual. Rompió el beso y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

" _Eso es todo lo que te pido"._

Ross la abrazó y se dijo a si mismo que no había vuelta atrás.

Tenía la esperanza puesta en esta nueva relación. Y esperaba que el amor que Courtney le estaba entregando lo sanara del corazón roto que traía a cuestas.

Pero heridas así como las que él tenía, tardan en sanar.

Y siempre dejan cicatrices.

 **Él capítulo está inspirado en la frase que puse al comienzo, Ross la publicó en una imagen hace un tiempo en twitter. Creo que fue algo deprimente y es irónico porque mi estado de ánimo es súper feliz en este momento. Desde el jueves que todo ha sido perfecto. Todos esperábamos tener Lalum pero tuvimos Raura. Bueno también tuvimos Laia y Raia. Anyway, me alegra que todos sean amigos y que Laura y Maia sean cercanas. Y Ross con Jill, etc. Me pregunto por qué no se quedaron en Disney World por siempre.**

 **Ili: ¡Linda! Tú con tus comentarios me haces muy feliz también :D Gracias, gracias por tu apoyo y hacerle publicidad a este fic. ¡Te mando un abrazo gigante!**

 **Ailim: Yo estuve en shock cuando nombraste mis fics en tú página ahahaha en serio, tú página es muy buena. Yo igual sigo a muchas gringas en twitter y me entero de todo por ahí… Pero cuando estoy muy ocupada con la Universidad reviso tú página y me entero de todo hahahah así que me es muy útil :D**

 **Gracias de verdad a las personas que están leyendo y comentaron.**

 **Si tienen alguna sugerencia o alguna idea no duden en hacérmela saber, estoy considerando todo. Siempre las ideas son bienvenidas.**

 **Ahora quería comentarles que no tengo idea como funciona eso de wattpad (no me culpen antes de escribir acá con suerte sabía ocupar twitter hahah Mi vida antes de obsesionarme con Raura era normal, usaba sólo Facebook e Instagram jejeje) Así que por eso no he publicado mis historias ahí. He notado que muchas escritoras han eliminado historias de fanfiction y dicen que se van a publicarlas a wattpad y yo me quedo colgada :( ¿alguien me explica cuál es la diferencia?**

 **En fin. El próximo capítulo intentaré escribirlo lo antes posible… lo más probable es que sea en Disney World y será más alegre.**

 **Recuerden que para comentar no se necesita una cuenta y me encanta saber lo que piensan.**

 **Un abrazo.**

 **Keey :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Perdón, perdón por la demora. La universidad me tiene colapsada de exámenes y sumada a las clases de piano no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Además tenía un bloqueo de escritora terrible. Todo lo de Courtney me quita inspiración para escribir… no sé. Me pasaba antes con Andrew. En fin, notarán mientras leen el capítulo que mis ideas han cambiado y he tomado en cuenta algunas sugerencias.**

 **Al final les dejaré una pregunta.**

* * *

Su vuelo había comenzado hace un momento. Orlando, Florida era su destino y ella estaba con una mezcla de emociones con respecto a lo que le esperaba este fin de semana. Estaba muy entusiasmada de estar junto a su mamá y sus amigos en Disney World. Pero también estaba este pequeño detalle que tenía que ver con aquel chico rubio.

Por lo que sabía, él ya estaba en Orlando junto a su mamá y su papá. Había viajado antes por el asunto de la revelación de su figura de cera. Y estaba sin su novia. Y ella estaba viajando sin su novio.

De alguna forma estaba agradecida por eso y también aterrada.

Muy aterrada.

No era que ella fuera a engañar a su novio o algo así.

Ella no sería capaz de eso.

Era sólo que su corazón muchas veces la traicionaba y dejaba salir sentimientos que sólo complicaban más las cosas. Y ella estaba lejos de agradarle lo complicado, había aprendido que sólo traía problemas y terminaba haciendo daño siempre.

Luego de lo sucedido en Paley Fest y su "recaída", como decidió llamar aquello que sintió, volvió a convencerse a sí misma de lo correcto y lo real.

Lo correcto era no guardar sentimientos amorosos hacia Ross y lo real era que ella tenía un novio asombroso que la amaba y la hacía feliz, el cual ella también amaba. Y Ross era su mejor amigo, el cual también tenía novia y era feliz.

Todo volvió a la normalidad y estaba totalmente decidida a que nada, ni nadie podría perturbar ésta. De hecho cuando lo vio en 'Wango Tango' su autoconvencimiento había trabajado muy bien. Ross se había acercado a ella y logró mantenerse amigable y sonriente sin actitudes extrañas. Los dos habían asistido con sus parejas y ella se aseguró de preguntarle si él era feliz junto a su novia, porque necesitaba hacerlo. Y su respuesta, por supuesto que fue un sí.

No le sorprendió en lo absoluto. Y por mucho que costaba, debía estar feliz por él.

Luego de que Ross se fue y volvió donde su novia. Ella abrazó fuertemente a Andrew y se sintió tranquila y segura entre sus brazos.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Durante el show de Kanye West cantó y se divirtió junto a él. Pocos metros de distancia de ellos estaban Ross y Courtney poco menos devorándose el uno al otro. Ella no iba a negar que fue chocante y sí, en el fondo inevitablemente dolió. Pero era lo que a él le hacía feliz y a estas alturas ella no estaba en posición de criticarlo.

Él tenía derecho a hacer con su vida lo que quisiera.

Y ella también.

…

Si dijera que no estaba nervioso, estaría mintiendo. Sabía que los días que se venían por delante iban a requerir mucho autocontrol de su parte. Pero sobre todo esto sería un tipo de prueba, para demostrarse a sí mismo que ya la había superado.

O la estaba superando.

O algo por estilo.

Lo importante era que no debía arruinar lo que había logrado con el pasar de los días.

Desde que su noviazgo con Courtney se había hecho más público se sentía más libre de poder demostrar su cariño hacia ella. Era una forma de decirle al mundo que sí, estaba feliz y con alguien, y que no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie. Tal vez, era una conducta infantil pero a quién le importaba. Él estaba siguiendo con su vida luego de años de estar suspirando por su co-estrella.

Porque sí, fueron años anhelándola y esperando el momento apropiado para decirle lo que sentía por ella. Decirle que sentía más que una amistad, confesarle su amor.

Hubo un tiempo hace un par de años en que era tan evidente que no trababa ni siquiera de ocultarlo y estaba seguro que Laura sabía lo que él sentía por ella y creyó ciegamente que era mutuo. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasó y luego de todo el suceso "Teen Beach Movie" Laura comenzó distanciarse de él, se involucró más en la escuela y en su vida fuera de 'Austin & Ally'. Él nunca logró sentirse parte de ese mundo, así que todo cambió desde ahí en adelante. Él se acercó más al elenco de "TBM", surgió una gran amistad con Maia y tuvo un poco más que una amistad con Morgan, la chica que le dio su primer beso. Ahora que lo veía con distancia fue una estupidez, pero en su defensa que era un adolescente y las hormonas muchas veces no lo dejaron pensar bien, sumado a que Laura ya casi ni pasaba tiempo con él, esa fue la consecuencia. Cuando regresaron a las grabaciones de la tercera temporada ya nada era lo mismo, por supuesto que su amistad seguía intacta pero ese era el problema, Laura ya no lo veía de la misma forma cómo lo hizo en algún momento, con ese amor en los ojos. Había momentos en que parecía que aquella mirada volvía pero no sabía si era sólo actuación o porque ella tal vez aún sentía algo por él.

Durante todo el tiempo de grabación de la tercera temporada su cercanía tuvo altos y bajos. Por un momento estaba seguro que la había recuperado y por otros ella totalmente lo trababa como un amigo. Podría definir esa etapa totalmente como la confusión. Luego de finalizar las grabaciones de la tercera temporada, cada uno estuvo muy ocupado con sus proyectos por separado. Mientras estaba en plena gira con R5, ella lo visitó en New York. Fue totalmente una sorpresa y pensó que esa sería su oportunidad para arreglar todo, le cantó con pasión durante el concierto, incluso se tomaron una foto juntos. Pero cuando por fin lograron tener un tiempo a solas luego de que el show terminó, ella le confesó una notica que no se esperaba.

Jamás olvidaría el dolor en el pecho que sintió cuando las palabras salieron de su boca. "Hay algo que deberías saber y quiero que te enteres por mi… yo tengo un novio".

Sinceramente jamás podría sacarse de la cabeza aquellas palabras.

Consideró rogarle por una oportunidad. Consideró gritarle y exigirle la razón de porqué le hacía esto. Incluso consideró besarla en ese mismo instante y obligarla a dejar a su novio.

Pero no reaccionó, sólo logró felicitarla a medias ¿porque se suponía que debía hacer eso? y se excusó en que ya debía volver al hotel.

Al día siguiente viajó a Portugal para continuar con el tour por Europa. Durante la noche había dormido poco y nada. Cuando los chicos le preguntaron que le había sucedido intentó ocultar sus sentimientos pero le fue casi imposible sostenerlo con el pasar de los días. Rydel se enteró de la noticia que Laura le había contado y obviamente el resto de la banda se enteró.

Ross intentó restarle importancia y se justificó que su estado de ánimo se debía sólo a que estaba cansado. No era una mentira tampoco. Sin embargo, perder a la mujer con la cual soñó durante años, era definitivamente la razón.

" _Hijo vamos a encontrarnos con los demás. Hablé con Ellen, y con Laura ya están acá. Calum y Maia también",_ su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos golpeando su puerta devolviéndolo a la actualidad. Él se encontraba recostado en la cama de su habitación de hotel.

" _¡Ustedes adelántense, yo los alcanzo en un segundo!",_ él gritó en respuesta cambiando su posición y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

" _Okey. No te tardes"_ , Stormie le respondió. Ross pasó su mano derecha por su cabello y suspiró.

Era hora de verla.

Intentó dejar el recuerdo de New York en el fondo de su cabeza y recordar todas las cosas buenas que hoy en día tenía.

Irónicamente por mucho que lo intentaba todavía no lograba irradiar esa felicidad de años atrás. Pero era parte de la vida, de ser persona cambiar y él ya no era el mismo.

Se cambió la polera rayada que traía puesta y que había utilizado para verse similar a su figura de cera por una camisa azul floreada. Desde hace un tiempo que estaba utilizando esta forma de vestir como su estilo. Nunca pensó que sería un chico de camisas pero ahora no podía dejar de usarlas. Lo hacían verse distinto a lo que fue, y eso incluía el descuido del cabello también.

Se dirigió hacia donde todos se encontraban y ahí fue cuando la vio a lo lejos. Estaba conversando con Calum animadamente. La observó por unos segundos mientras caminaba hacia ellos, cuando ella notó su presencia inmediatamente sonrió y se acercó para abrazarlo en forma de saludo. Esa siempre sería su forma de saludarse. No había cambiado a pesar de todas las cosas que habían sucedido entre ellos. Y de pronto olvidó todos esos recuerdos negativos.

Tal vez ella no era su novia pero siempre sería su amiga. Él debía dejar todo atrás por su bien.

" _Hola para ti también",_ el rio deshaciendo el abrazo. Ella le sonrió.

" _Han sido días sin vernos",_ ella se excusó sonrojándose levemente.

" _Ustedes se vieron hace qué ¿una semana?_ –Calum se burló– _permíteme saludar a mi amigo"_ , él dijo abriendo sus brazos.

" _Estoy seguro que me extrañaste",_ Ross lo abrazó.

" _¡Por supuesto!",_ Calum exclamó.

" _Está mintiendo",_ una voz femenina bromeó desde su espalda. Ross se volvió para ver de dónde provenía la voz.

" _¡Hey Celesta!",_ él saludó alegre a la novia de su amigo. Sí, Calum también tenía novia y también estaba dando el paso de hacerlo público trayéndola hasta acá. Él estaba muy feliz por su compañero y amigo.

" _Hola Ross",_ ella le respondió con una sonrisa. Ross miró a su alrededor y notó que alguien faltaba.

" _¿Dónde está Maia?",_ preguntó.

" _Ella ya se fue al parque de diversión junto con su amiga Jill. Tienes que conocerla, es hilarante",_ Laura le contestó riendo.

" _Seguro que lo haré mañana. ¿Así que estamos haciendo ahora?",_ Ross preguntó animado.

" _Antes de irse a los parques quiero fotos y este pequeño quiere una foto con ustedes",_ Ellen les dijo acercándose con un pequeño niño pelirrojo.

" _Tomémonos una foto junto a Olaf",_ Calum sugirió. Todos asintieron y posaron junto a Olaf, Calum y el niño a la izquierda y Laura y Ross a la derecha.

" _Puedo tomar una foto sólo de ustedes dos",_ Ellen pidió a Ross y Laura. Ellos se miraron inmediatamente y asintieron con una pequeña sonrisa. Tampoco tenían la opción de negarse. Ross abrazó a Laura con su brazo izquierdo y ella lo abrazó también con su brazo derecho. Ellen tomó lo foto y luego Stormie se acercó también con su IPhone y tomó otra foto de ellos juntos.

" _Ahora sí pueden ir a divertirse",_ Ellen dijo satisfecha.

" _¡Vengan con nosotros!",_ Laura les dijo entusiasmada a su madre y los padres de Ross.

" _Mark y yo estamos cansados, llegamos muy temprano por la mañana, sólo queremos descansar",_ Stormie se excusó.

" _Yo iré con ellos, ve a descansar Stormie",_ Ellen le dijo amablemente.

" _Gracias, buenas noches",_ ella se despidió con una sonrisa.

El resto de la noche consistió en pasear por Disney World, subirse a montaña rusas juntos y muy pronto tuvieron que volver ya que al día siguiente debían levantarse muy temprano para comenzar con las 24 horas en Disney.

Ross y Laura se despidieron de Calum y Celesta quienes se fueron a su habitación. Ellen decidió hacer lo mismo y les dio espacio para despedirse. Ella adoraba la amistad que tenían, la forma en que Ross miraba a su hija le recordaba a Damiano. Estaba orgullosa de que ellos habían sido profesionales y no arriesgaron su ambiente de trabajo con una relación amorosa pero ella hubiera asegurado que tarde o temprano iban a terminar juntos. Aunque todavía podía asegurarlo pero ambos estaban de novios con otras personas. Su experiencia le decía que tal vez necesitaban ver cómo era la vida teniendo otra persona pero ese amor que sentían el uno por el otro era de aquellos que nunca se olvidan. Ella podía aceptar y apoyar la relación de su hija con Andrew. Sin embargo nunca dejaría de adorar a Ross, lo conocía desde niño, era siempre muy respetuoso con ella y a pesar que se veía cambiado y crecido, él siempre sería el pequeño sonriente Ross. Incluso hoy día mismo lo había demostrado caminando junto a ella todo el tiempo sin dejarla atrás mientras los demás incluida su hija estaban apresurados por subirse a los juegos. Terminaran o no juntos por lo menos ella sabía que su amistad siempre los uniría y sabía que tenían cosas por resolver.

…

La habitación de Laura estaba un piso más arriba que la de Ross. Iban caminando juntos, cuando llegaron a la puerta de Ross, él se detuvo.

" _Aquí es mi habitación",_ él le dijo indicando la puerta detrás de él.

" _¿Por qué tú tienes habitación personal y yo no?",_ Laura le preguntó con falsa molestia.

" _De ninguna manera iba a estar durmiendo con mis papás",_ él respondió con tono obvio.

" _Uhmm buen punto",_ ella concordó. Ross rio y la miró a los ojos y sin pensar las palabras salieron de su boca.

" _¿Quieres pasar?",_ él le preguntó tímidamente. Deseaba tanto tener tiempo con ella, así como en los viejos tiempos.

" _No lo sé Ross, creo que ya es hora de irnos a dormir",_ ella respondió dubitativa.

" _¿Recuerdas cuando iba a tu camerino y pasábamos horas juntos conversando sobre todo y nada? Extraño eso…",_ él dijo con nostalgia. Laura no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia también. Él estaba hablando de aquellos tiempos antes de "TBM", antes de Andrew, antes de Courtney.

" _Yo también Ross…",_ ella admitió mirando sus pies incapaz de verlo a los ojos.

" _Está bien… Buenas noches Laura_ ", él le dijo con voz triste en forma de despedida girándose para abrir su puerta. Estaba claro que ella no quería venir con él. Había sido tan estúpido ¿Cuándo sería el día en que por fin dejaría de hace cosas estúpidas?

" _Tal vez pueda entrar un momento… por los viejos tiempos_ ", ella dijo tímidamente. Ross se volvió a verla y ella estaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ross no pudo evitar sonreírle devuelta.

Invitarla a su habitación claramente estaba fuera de los límites que él mismo se había impuesto. Pero cuando se trataba de ella los límites no solían funcionar. Y esto no significaba nada más que pasar un momento a solas como solían hacerlo. Durante la cuarta temporada con Andrew rondando todo el tiempo por el set había sido imposible y luego llegó Courtney y fue aún más imposible.

" _No te vas arrepentir",_ él dijo abriendo la puerta.

* * *

 **No sé qué decir. Lamento dejarlos a la mitad pero quería actualizar y la segunda parte de este todavía le falta por terminar.**

 **Ili puedes enviarme tus sugerencias por PM! O si tienes twitter háblame ahí por mensaje y te doy mi mail, mi twitter es "endlessraura", me dices que eres tú y te sigo de inmediato :D Y gracias por aclararme lo de wattpad, me tenté de publicar ahí mis historias pero estoy tan acostumbrada a fanfiction que me arrepentí jejeje.**

 **Riley, Alexa, Aynat, Guest (jeje) y Noctefuror gracias por comentar :)**

 **Si alguien más tiene sugerencias pueden dejármela en un comentario, también pueden decirme que les pareció este deprimente capítulo hahaha.**

 **Y la pregunta que necesito que me respondan es la siguiente: ¿Cuándo y cómo creen que Ross conoció a Courtney? Yo tengo algunas teorías pero quiero saber lo que creen porque quiero incluirlo en la historia. ¿Cómo? Algunas de mis teorías incluyen a Calum (porque él era el único que la seguía en twitter cuando se descubrió lo de Courtney), otra teoría es Maia (porque también es australiana y se conocían de antes), otra es que se conocieron en R5HollywoodHang (porque Courtney subió una foto en ese concierto). Y ¿Cuándo?, mi teoría es que fue después del 14 de febrero, Courtney tenía fotos de regalos de su novio del día de san Valentín en su Instagram, es decir, que estaban juntos en ese tiempo y no rompieron hasta como marzo según lo que logré investigar hahahaha esto es cómo ser verdadera detective xD Pero también hay posibilidades de que se hayan conocido antes de eso. Hay unas fotos de la premiere de Bad Hair Day donde Ross está al lado de una chica alta que se ve de espaldas muy similar a Courtney, algunos dicen que es ella. Si fuera ella eso significaría que le fue infiel a su novio con Ross y eso sería OMG. De todas maneras el rumor de Courtney comenzó en abril.**

 **Okey, espero su respuesta.**

 **Un abrazo.**

 **Keey :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Es tarde y debería estar estudiando pero la inspiración llegó y debía aprovecharla. No sé qué pensar de lo que escribí, ya saben todo lo relacionado con Courtney quita inspiración así que no estoy muy conforme pero algo es algo… supongo. Gracias a las personas que comentaron, de verdad siempre animan para continuar escribiendo.**

 **Okey, no hablo más.**

 **Aquí vamos.**

* * *

Era uno de esos momentos en que tu conciencia grita ¡no lo hagas! Pero tu cuerpo reacciona instintivamente a hacer lo que se supone que no debes hacer.

Cómo si tuviera algo de sentido.

Cada vez que ella lo veía triste, quería poner una sonrisa en su rostro al costo que fuera. Y al parecer él la extrañaba y quería pasar tiempo con ella. Ella también lo extrañaba y no podía negárselo por miedo a sus sentimientos por él. Tenía que ser fuerte y hacer las cosas bien.

Ser su amiga pase lo que pase.

" _Tal vez pueda entrar un momento… por los viejos tiempos",_ ella le dijo con una sonrisa tímida. Él se volvió a mirarla y le sonrió genuinamente.

Objetivo logrado.

" _No te vas arrepentir"_ , él le dijo abriendo la puerta. Una vez dentro ella admiró la elegante habitación.

" _Me encanta este lugar",_ comentó. Él cerró la puerta y de inmediato se lanzó a la cama matrimonial que estaba en el centro de la habitación.

" _¡Esta cama es la mejor!",_ Ross exclamó estirando sus brazos.

" _Tú no cambias",_ Laura murmuró rodando sus ojos. Él se sentó y la miró con una sonrisa.

" _Ven aquí"_ , él dijo palmeando un lugar a su lado. Laura se acercó y tomó asiento en la esquina de la cama.

" _¿Y ahora qué?",_ ella preguntó con una tímida sonrisa. Ross se acercó y se sentó a su lado. La observó fijamente y la notó un poco incómoda. Odiaba cómo las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos. Antes todo era tan cómodo y natural, ahora en la actualidad esos momentos eran cada vez más escasos. Lo normal ahora era estar incómodos el uno con el otro.

Y lo odiaba.

" _¿Cómo es que las cosas se volvieron así entre nosotros?",_ pensó en voz alta y Laura lo miró inmediatamente sorprendida. Realmente él no podía creer que la pregunta había salido de su boca.

Lo que le faltaba, ahora tenía otro problema, estaba pensando en voz alta.

" _¿Así cómo?",_ Laura le preguntó confundida. Él se quedó en silencio contemplando la idea de sí debía continuar y decirle todo lo que había estado pensando. Quizás este era el momento, no sabía cuándo tendría nuevamente la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella.

" _Siento que…_ –dudó– _siento que ya nada es lo mismo entre nosotros. Sé que estás incómoda en este momento",_ él respondió con tristeza. Y ella sabía que él tenía razón, nada era lo mismo entre ellos desde hace bastante tiempo. Y sintió tanta culpa de que él la notara incómoda, porque claramente él estaba pensando que era por él.

Pero la verdad es que estaba incómoda con ella misma, porque estar a solas con él se sentía tan familiar y tan incorrecto a la vez.

Pero no podía reconocer eso.

" _Ross no lo estoy_ –negó convincentemente– _¿qué te parece si pedimos una pizza y comemos? Muero de hambre",_ ella le preguntó intentando evadir el tema. Ross asintió pensativamente y luego una pequeña sonrisa asomó en sus labios.

" _Está bien"._

Su pizza llegó unos minutos después y la próxima hora conversaron sobre un montón de cosas recostados en la cama el uno al lado del otro, no apegados pero lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su calor. Conversaron algunas cosas importantes, otras no tanto. Pero no había duda de que necesitaban este tiempo a solas.

" _Sabes qué estoy muy orgulloso de ti ¿cierto?"_ , Ross le cuestionó apoyándose en su brazo izquierdo para mirarla. Estaban hablando sobre su música. Ella le sonrió mirándolo a los ojos.

" _Yo también estoy muy orgullosa de ti_ –admitió sonrojándose– _y de los chicos también",_ agregó apartando su mirada.

" _Lo sé. Gracias por apoyarnos siempre",_ él le dijo todavía observándola. Se veía tan hermosa, sus mejillas rosadas, sus largas pestañas... sus labios. Sentía este tipo de magnetismo hacia ellos. Quería besarla tanto.

" _¿Para qué están los amigos?",_ ella le preguntó volviendo a mirarlo. _Amigos_. La palabra resonó fuerte en su cabeza. Reaccionó y volvió a recostarse.

" _Cierto. Sin embargo, aún estoy enojado porque no me has mostrado ni un poco de tu música"_ , él le reclamó infantilmente.

" _Ross ya te dije que quiero que sea una sorpresa",_ ella le recordó soltando una pequeña risita.

" _Pero Raini y Calum ya escucharon una de tus canciones y yo aún nada"_

" _Eso es distinto",_ lo contradijo.

" _¿Por qué? No lo entiendo",_ él cuestionó volviendo a mirarla. Ella se quedó en silencio un momento.

" _Porque tú sabes más de música, eres quien más me comprende en esto y realmente quiero que te guste. Y podrás escucharlo sólo cuando esté listo"_ , Laura respondió con un tono obvio.

" _¿A ti realmente te importa lo que pienso?",_ cuestionó gratamente sorprendido.

" _¿Lo dudas?",_ ella le cuestionó de vuelta. Ross le sonrió ampliamente.

" _Estoy seguro que tú música será asombrosa y serás la mejor cantante de pop. Incluso mejor que Taylor Swift",_ Ross le aseguró confiadamente. Ella no pudo evitar reír.

" _¡Ross eso es imposible!"_

" _No me cuestiones",_ él le exigió. Laura volvió a reír.

" _Okey… okey"_ , aceptó levanto sus brazos en rendición.

Se quedaron en un silencio cómodo durante unos segundos. Se sentía tan bien estar así. Relajados, sólo ellos dos. Ross no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que estuvieron así. Pero en este instante realmente no importaba.

" _Esto me recuerda a Australia. Tu y yo… en un hotel",_ él le dijo con nostalgia rompiendo el silencio mientras continuaba mirando el techo. Ahora fue el turno de Laura para apoyarse en su brazo y mirarlo. Él se volvió a mirarla fijamente a los ojos, atento a su reacción. Ella se quedó en silencio.

Australia era uno de sus mejores recuerdos. Para ambos fue su primera vez en ese país y conocer juntos Sydney fue algo realmente para memorar. La sensación de ser sólo ellos, tan lejos de casa fue increíble. Y no olvidar su estadía en el hotel. Casi todas las noches fueron pijamadas, donde Stormie y Ellen tenían que obligarlos para irse a dormir.

Buenos tiempos.

Laura recordó una noche en particular, muy parecida a esta donde se quedaron dormidos juntos luego de un día lleno de entrevistas.

Lo que sintió al despertar entre sus brazos fue algo tan especial que nunca nadie ha logrado hacerle volver a sentir.

Y se preguntó si él se refería a eso.

" _Tengo los mejores recuerdos de ese viaje",_ Laura reconoció rompiendo el silencio haciéndolo sonreír. Ya se estaba poniendo nervioso donde ella no decía nada.

Laura bostezo y él casi se derritió con su ternura.

" _Creo que alguien tiene sueño",_ él dijo sugestivamente.

" _Es realmente tarde… creo que ya es hora de irse a dormir, mañana nos espera un gran día"_ , ella murmuró poniéndose de pie. No podía permitirse quedarse dormida acá junto a él.

Eso sí que le traería problemas.

Ross se puso de pie también y camino junto a ella hacia la puerta.

" _Te iré a dejar a tu habitación"_

" _No es necesario"_

" _Yo quiero_ –insistió– _Es tarde ¿y que hablamos sobre cuestionarme_?", él le preguntó fingiendo seriedad.

" _No tengo opción ¿cierto?"_

" _Nop",_ él sonrió. Se dirigieron hacia la habitación que Laura estaba compartiendo con su mamá. Mientras caminaban ella no podía dejar de pensar en que ella realmente había estado junto a Ross a solas y había sido tan natural como solía recordarlo.

Una vez que llegaron venía la inevitable despedida.

" _Entonces… buenas noches Laura",_ él dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

" _Buenas noches Ross",_ se despidió y casi por instinto lo abrazó. Ross inmediatamente la rodeó con sus brazos, encajaba tan perfectamente en ellos a pesar de ser tan pequeña. Inhalo el aroma de su cabello y respiró casi suspirando.

Laura hundió su rostro en su pecho cerrando sus ojos. Había sentido el impulso de abrazarlo y ahora no quería dejarlo ir. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así? Esto estaba mal pero se sentía tan bien.

Luego de unos segundos se obligó a reaccionar y deshizo torpemente el abrazo.

Ross tenía una expresión indescriptible en su rostro. Ella iba a disculparse pero él se acercó y besó su frente.

" _Nos vemos mañana",_ murmuró con una sonrisa.

" _Nos vemos",_ ella respondió nerviosa y se volvió abrir la puerta de su habitación. Le dio una última mirada y cerró la puerta.

Una vez sola suspiró pesadamente.

¿Qué había hecho?

…

El desfile estaba a minutos de comenzar. La mañana había transcurrido rápidamente. Él y Laura habían estado juntos desde las 7 de la mañana haciendo entrevistas, tomándose fotos, subiéndose a juegos. Había sido una mañana muy divertida. Luego de lo sucedido anoche, sentía que estaban tan cercanos nuevamente.

Y estaba tan feliz.

Su sonrisa literalmente no se había borrado en toda la mañana.

" _¿Listo para hacer esto? Estoy tan emocionada por los niños",_ Laura le preguntó animada dando saltitos.

" _¡Cálmate ahí niña!",_ él rio. Maia se acercó hacia ellos.

" _¿Sabías que con Laura nos estamos casando este otoño?",_ le preguntó abrazándola.

" _Wow, realmente hacen una linda pareja ¿puedo ser el padrino de bodas?",_ Ross bromeó.

" _Prácticamente gracias a ti nos conocimos, así que sí, puedes",_ Laura le respondió riendo.

De pronto el sonido del iPhone de Ross los interrumpió. Había olvidado que lo traía.

" _Te están llamando",_ Maia le hizo notar. Ross asintió y sacó de su bolsillo su celular y una vez que vio la llamada entrante, un montón de peso cayó sobre sus hombros. Laura inmediatamente notó que su rostro cambió.

" _Tengo que responder esto. Ya vuelvo"_ , él dijo incómodo y se alejó de ellas.

" _Eso fue raro",_ Maia murmuró. Laura se quedó observándolo un momento y asintió.

" _Apuesto que es su novia_ –resopló inconscientemente. Maia la miró entrecerrando sus ojos. Laura cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sonrojó profundamente– _Yo no quise decirlo así"_

" _Está bien… Courtney tampoco es muy de mi agrado",_ Maia la tranquilizó.

" _No se trata de eso, ella no me cae mal. Yo no la conozco mucho, no sé por qué lo dije así, Ross es feliz con ella y la verdad es que yo soy feliz también",_ Laura divagó nerviosa. Maia acarició su hombro amistosamente.

" _Está bien Laura, no necesito explicaciones"_

" _Gracias…",_ Laura suspiró agradecida de que Maia no insistiera.

" _Chicas ustedes van en un carro con Grace, Garrett, Calum y Ross",_ uno de los organizadores les informó. Ambas asintieron en forma de respuesta. Ross se acercó a ellas nuevamente con una expresión preocupada.

" _¿Todo bien?",_ Laura le preguntó automáticamente.

" _Sí. Todo bien",_ respondió sin emoción. Laura iba a insistir ya que era obvio que no lo estaba pero fue interrumpida.

" _¡Chicos ya es hora!"_

Todos se dirigieron hacia el carro y los ubicaron estratégicamente. En la parte de atrás iban Garret y Calum con Grace en el centro, y en la parte delantera iban Maia y Laura con Ross en el centro. Él no estaba muy cómodo.

Courtney lo había llamado y ahora se sentía la peor persona del mundo.

La había olvidado por completo.

No se supone que haces eso con tu novia.

Y ahora estaba sentado en medio de Maia y Laura, intentando sonreír y saludar. Estaba seguro que Courtney no estaría muy feliz de ver las fotos de ahora. No lo estuvo al ver las fotos de esta mañana sólo con Laura. ¿Podía culparla? Él prácticamente la había estado ignorando desde ayer y la razón era tan obvia. Por mucho que lo negara, ni el mismo lograba convencerse. Y además estaba esta pequeña enemistad de Courtney y Maia. Luego de que Maia la comparara con Sadie, su perrita pug, no era su persona favorita. Maia aclaró que sólo era una broma y que Courtney era una diosa. Pero aun así se sentía como la ironía. Anotó mentalmente que más tarde tendría una conversación con ella sobre eso.

Ross miró a su izquierda y se quedó observando como Laura saludaba y sonreía a los niños y a cualquiera que le hiciera señales. ¿Cómo era posible tanta felicidad y amabilidad en una sola persona? Ella era como un regalo a este mundo. Un regalo a su propio mundo también. Maia le dio un pequeño codazo en su estómago, haciéndolo reaccionar. Al parecer había sido capturado. Ella le dio una mirada de "reaccionahaypublicoobservandote" y continuó saludando.

…

Una vez terminado el desfile quedaron en ir todos juntos a los juegos. Ross estaba agradecido, si continuaba teniendo sólo tiempo a solas con Laura probablemente las cosas no terminarían bien para él.

Debía mantener la distancia.

Él iba caminando junto con Maia. Mientras que Laura iba delante de ellos junto con Jill. Se quedó mirándola fijamente (cómo por centésima vez en el día) admirando su sonrisa y su energía. Volvió a recordar cómo se abrazaron anoche despidiéndose y sonrió ante el recuerdo de su calidez entre sus brazos.

" _Ross la baba se te cae",_ Maia bromeó trayéndolo a la realidad nuevamente.

" _¿Qué?"_

" _Te he sorprendido un montón de veces acechándola",_ respondió apuntando con su mirada a Laura. Ross suspiró pesadamente.

" _No lo puedo evitar",_ dijo con resignación.

" _Amigo tienes que hacer algo",_ Maia lo aconsejó.

" _¿Qué? No puedo. No se puede. ¿A qué te refieres?",_ él cuestionó nervioso.

" _Confiésale lo que sientes",_ ella respondió en un tono obvio.

" _No sé de lo que hablas_ –fingió estar confundido. Maia le dio una mirada de incredulidad. Él volvió a suspirar pesadamente– _no es tan fácil",_ admitió con decepción.

" _¿Qué pasó con eso de que luego que volvieras de Puerto Rico confesarías lo que sentías por ella? Se suponía que nada te detendría",_ ella le cuestionó.

Ross recordó cómo Maia lo había convencido de confesar su amor por Laura. Todo comenzó luego de que él la besó en una escena romántica entre Brady y Mack. No estaba en el guion y fue tan incómodo para ambos. Él lo hizo para demostrarse que podía hacer esas cosas cómo besar a su co-estrella sin que estuviera en el guion y sin significar precisamente algo. Pero no resultó. Él beso fue incómodo, sobre todo para Maia quién le hizo entender que esas cosas no se hacían normalmente. Él le contó como ya había besado dos veces a Laura sin estar en el guion y cómo se había sentido perfecto y cómodo y adecuado y natural. Y ahí fue cuando Maia comprendió lo que Ross sentía por Laura y le aseguró que Laura probablemente sentía algo por él, ya que uno no anda por la vida dando besos fuera de guion. Y ahí fue cuando se convenció pero una vez de vuelta nunca pudo hacerlo.

" _Pasó que ella tiene un maldito novio y que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. No quiero hablar más de esto",_ él respondió duramente. Maia se encogió pero comprendió lo mucho que a él lo dolía todo el tema Laura.

" _Lo siento, no quise incomodarte",_ se disculpó con sinceridad.

" _No, yo lo siento. Tú no tienes la culpa, eres una buena amiga_ ", él le dijo evidentemente arrepentido.

" _Claro que lo soy, tonto",_ ella se burló haciéndolo reír.

" _Y ahí está la Maia que conozco",_ bromeó también.

" _Hey… si necesitas algo sólo dímelo",_ ella le sonrió amistosamente. Ross pensó un momento.

" _Tal vez si necesito de tu ayuda"_

" _¿Qué sería?"_

" _Necesito que me ayudes a distraerme, sino probablemente estaré acechando a ya sabes quién y tengo una novia la cual no se merece que lo haga",_ él le explicó. Maia asintió en comprensión.

" _Está bien. Pero sólo lo hago para que no des lastima"_ , ella le aclaró en tono bromista.

" _¡Ouch eso dolió!",_ Ross exclamó bromeando también.

Pero él sabía que en parte era verdad.

Era graciosamente triste.

…

El día siguiente consistió básicamente en estar todo el tiempo junto a Calum. Ella no se quejaba. Siempre era agradable pasar tiempo con uno de sus mejores amigos y sobre todo con el más chistoso de ellos. Pero algo le había estado perturbando desde ayer luego de que Ross recibió aquella llamada. Él había estado actuando más distante y realmente no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a eso.

Estaba confundida.

Él había sido quien le pidió entrar en su habitación la otra noche porque le dijo que la extrañaba. Y ahora actuaba como si fuera todo lo contrario.

¿Había hecho algo mal?

O simplemente no la extrañaba más.

Él pasó todo el día junto a Maia y Jill, y ella no podía dejar de sentir que la había estado evitando ya que ahora estaban todos reunidos disfrutando las últimas horas en Disney World y él único que faltaba era él.

Jamás iba lograr comprender su relación con él.

Laura se reprendió a si misma por permitirse continuar pensado en eso, y en él.

¡Ella tenía un novio por el amor de Dios! Y no debía estar preocupándose por su eterna y complicada relación con Ross. ¡Ni siquiera es una relación! _Amistad._ Se corrigió.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era evitar todos esos pensamientos y llevarlos al fondo de su cabeza.

Sonrió a Maia y Jill que estaban bromeando tomándose fotos con los demás chicos. Ellas eran hilarantes.

" _¡Ven aquí a tomarte una foto con nosotras!",_ Maia la invitó. Jill y ella la abrazaron por ambos lados dejándola en el centro. Ellen se acercó y le tomó varias fotos.

Estaba tan alegre de haberse acercado aún más a Maia y haberse hecho amiga de Jill también. Era agradable dejar atrás de una vez por todas, el rumor de que existía una rivalidad entre ellas.

Todo por culpa de Ross, pensó.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente pensando en él.

No tenía remedio.

 _Enfoque Laura_ , se dijo a sí misma.

Dove se acercó para conversar con ella y tomarse fotos también.

Distracción, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Sabía que no podría ignorar por siempre todos los pensamientos y sentimientos que este fin de semana en Disney World le había traído.

Pero mientras tanto debía seguir intentándolo.

* * *

 **Opiniones sinceras por favor. ¿Fue muy malo el capítulo? Transformé un momento alegre para todas nosotras en algo deprimente. Lo siento :(**

 **Ili: Gracias por responderme y leí tu PM. Tengo que responderte, lo haré mañana sin falta. Utilizaré para el próximo capítulo algunas ideas que surgieron gracias a ti :)**

 **Riley: ¡Sorpresa! ¿Qué apuesto que no te esperabas un capítulo? Luego de que actualizaste y luego de hablar por twitter, me obligué a mí misma para actualizar jejeje estamos hablando ;)**

 **Isabella: Bienvenida al club de las que sufrimos por Raura hahaha me alegra que te gusten mis historias. Gracias por comentar y leer. Un abrazo a L.A. Pd: te envidiooooooooo mi sueño es conocer L.A. jejeje**

 **OTRA COSA. Tal vez publique esta historia en wattpad.. para ver que tal es y cómo va. Una lectora me escribió que ahí podría hacerme más famosa jajajaja sea quien sea que fue (ya que era anónima) no es por hacerme famosa que pido comentarios… es sólo que me gusta leer la opinión de quien está leyendo. Saber si uno lo está haciendo bien o mal. Y saber si gusta por supuesto. Anyway, gracias por leer :)**

 **Un abrazo.**


End file.
